


With Special Mention For Cosmic Horror

by NestPlaster



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Party, Eggnog, Other, Reindeer, Slice of Life, Snowmen, Tentacles, Things Man Was Not Meant To Know, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, cosmic horror, gingerbread, spirals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Eddie Brock thought it was a good idea to show up at the office Christmas party to maintain his day to day identity. He may, however, have made a slight error in costuming.





	With Special Mention For Cosmic Horror

Eddie surveyed the room, again. An increasing amount of conflict and violence in his life had sharpened certain observational skills and it was almost automatic to count the exits, to calculate paths to each, all of the weapons (but not here, not now). Despite his practice he lost track for a moment and had to re-evaluate.

"Sorry?" Eddie asked, focusing forward again.

"Oh, I was just saying you really outdid yourself for the sweater contest! I've never seen anything quite like it. Something about the colors..." Irene trailed off and rubbed her eye under thick glasses before looking back up at Eddie (and away from the sweater, without consciously recognizing the aversion).

Eddie glanced down at his own chest, and his eyes struggled to focus on colors never before seen on earth. Skipping across edges that danced away from his perception he caught glimpses of snowmen with eyes blacker than the inside of a coffin grinning at him, of gingerbread houses weeping with icing so sweet his teeth ached, of a reindeer with a nose as red as a wound which _waved back at him_ from the cluster of tentacles draped festively from it's maw. The rough wool of the sweater rippled and danced across his nipples. For a moment the agitated murmur of the office party started to slip into the background as Eddie felt a familiar tingle of excitement race down his spine to settle at the base.

"So you've had a good year, some good stories." Irene wasn't going to stop talking without a fight, and Eddie realized belatedly that the surrounding groups of people had taken the opportunity to tighten up their own packs. Thrown to the wolves, or in this case to the least interesting person in the room.

Interesting? The thought echoed in his mind and at the edge of his vision Eddie caught glimpses of the jagged band at the base of his sweater twitching, taking on fractal patterns that far exceeded the capacity of the imagined weave. Patterns that spiraled inwards on themselves and made his primitive hind brain think of ferns, of creatures from the depths of the sea.

"Are you thirsty?" Eddie stammered. "I could really use a..." without allowing a response Eddie pivoted and locked eyes on the bowl of eggnog across the room. Just another hour or two and the office party would be advanced enough he could slip away unnoticed. Hopefully that would be before the judging of the ugly Christmas sweater contest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas in January](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335028) by [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge)




End file.
